Juliet
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: Who thought losing a game of Halo to Alfred would bring them together. WallyArtemis


So yeah... plot bunnies weren't leaving me alone today...

I wanted to write something that pertained to the show that was happening now. I had been spending to much time in AU, I needed to get back to reality. haha. This takes place after my Hormones story. You don't have to read it to understand this one. The only thing you need to know is that they kissed. XD;

As usual, NOT MINE

* * *

She heard a noise outside her bedroom window. Which was usual, just not this noise, which was like a soft clinking of stones against a glass.

Sighing she turned from her ultra dull homework and looked out into the alleyway that her window was directed to.

There standing in civvies was Wally looking up at her window.

"Hey Juliet!" He called. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her homework.

"Juliet!" He called louder, "where for art thou Juliet?"

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Julie-" he cut of when she ripped the window open.

"Hi!" He continued.

"What do you want West?" She said leaning into the windowsill.

"Well I was in the area..." He said.

"Like hell." she challenged, "you live in Central! Go home." And with that she slammed the window closed.

"Julieeeeet!" He began again.

She ripped open the window again, "shut it I'm trying to do homework."

"So am I!" He said with a wide grin.

She rolled her eyes, "well stop it!"

"Would you rather I call you Rapunzel?"

Apparently someone else on the upper floor was finding him annoying too, "Hey can you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep."

"Well Rapunzel come down from your tower will you." He said grinning again.

Sighing in defeat she crawled out her window and onto the fire escape, because the last thing she needs is waking her mom up at one in the morning.

Once her feet hit cement he wrapped one of his arms around her and said "let's walk."

She was sceptical so she asked, "How did you figure out where I live?"

"Oh didn't take Robin long." He said off handily.

Artemis made a mental note to beat the crap out of the computer hacker later. Turning to her companion she asked, "why the hell are we going for a walk in the middle of the night, in Gotham?"

"Have no fear my lady. If there are dangers I shall protect you."

Gently removing his arm from her, she said, "Well I'm going head home now, you crack addict. Call me later when you've had your head examined." And with that she took the necessary steps away from him.

That was until he caught her by the wrist, "please Arty!" He gave her puppy eyes.

As much as she liked dogs she still wanted kick him.

"Okay why?"

"Well you see I was at Rob's playing Halo." Wally of course was the only one fortunate enough to know the boy outside of the team.

"Okay..." She said forcing to finish his statement.

"So I was up against his bu- against his Uncle. And Robin was all let's make a bet. And I really didn't think the old man was gonna be _that_ good so I accepted."

"Okay..." He was really grinding on her patients.

"Anyway, I lost terribly. I just need to spend an hour with you. Rob's gonna call at sometime to see if your actually here. So please stay with me!"

Sighing, she took his hand and dragged him off saying "fine, but your buying."

"Where are we going," he said catching up to her step.

"Ice cream, at this time of the night it's always ice cream."

"They're open? At this time of the night?"

"Its Gotham almost everything is open 24 hours." She shrugged and pushed open a glass door to an ice cream parlour. There were a few patrons in the store. Of course this wasn't what hyperactive Kid Flash noticed, he was into the fact that there 87 different flavours of ice cream.

_Knew it,_ Artemis thought to herself in a sing song voice taking a seat in the corner.

Eventually he found her and flopped down in the seat across with a dish piled high, "They let you have 13 flavours in one dish! IN ONE DISH." The boy stated excitedly.

Artemis rested her head in her hands smiling, "So where's mine?"

"Uh, Spoon?" he said giving her the one in his hand and quickly retrieving one for himself.

They ate in silence, which was a change for once since usually he was flapping his gums every five seconds.

Suddenly their spoons hit and as cliché as it sounds Artemis found it shocking and discovered herself looking up at her partner across that table.

He grinned, "That's butterscotch my favourite. But I won't let you have all of it!"

Seeing that they were in public he couldn't use his super fast reflexes. So she decided to scoop up the last bit of his favourite flavour for herself.

She gave a gloating smile.

Pouting he said, "No fair!"

Grinning as she was about to place the treat into her mouth when the boy shouted out, "Look its Robin!"

Distracted she looked away from her dessert to find nothing and to look back seeing a Wally West attached to the end of her spoon.

Naturally she screamed and let go.

Her companion laughed, pulling the utensil from his mouth and handing it back to her.

"I don't want it anymore," she said, "got your germs all over it."

Crossing his arms indignantly, "Well you sure didn't complain about my germs before when you kissed me."

"You kissed me!" She said slamming her down on the table, a blush creeping up her face.

"Uh I recall the last one was you, sweet cheeks."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh when is Robin going to call."

"Uh…" he said looking away, "you see I kinda lied about that."

"YOU LIED?" she shouted out standing up and began to walk away.

"It's not what you think!" he called after her, but it was too late. He just found himself surrounded by a group of staring people, "What?" he said, "You lose a game of Halo." And with that he walked out.

He had a general idea of how to get back to her place, and I mean he's Kid Flash for goodness sakes, so catching up to her wasn't relatively too hard.

"Artemis, please listen!" he said running towards her.

"I'm not talking to you, you liar!"

"Just hear me out, please!" he said catching her wrist. She tried to pull away.

Wally taking note of the surrounding area and seeing that they were in alleyway near her place pushed her back against the stone building.

"Please just listen to me." He said pinning her to the wall.

Seeing no way out of this and knowing he at least a gentleman enough to not pull something really nasty she said, "FINE, I'll listen."

"I didn't lie about the whole Halo thing. I lost terribly to Robin's- Uncle."

"Okay…" she stated and was feeling serious déjà vu.

"Rob told me since I lost I had to go on a date with you." He said cheeks growing pink, "Except I knew you'd _never_ go on a date with me if I just asked straight out. So I lied and said he was going check on us…I'm sorry." He let go of her and said, "You better get home…you know before the monsters get you."

She laughed, "The only monster out here is you, you ice cream monster."

His eyes lit up and he laughed, "Did Arty just make a funny?"

"Only because you looked so pathetic." She said with a grin and took the collar of his jacket into her hands pulling him down low enough to press her lips to his.

And when they broke he cracked a smile, "and what was that for?"

"A thank you," she said trying to hide the burning her cheeks, "for taking me out, thanks."

Taking her face in his hands he pressed his lips against her softly, sweetly and whispered, "You're welcome."

Once she crawled up the fire escape and back into her room, she turned to look out her window and into the alleyway. He smiled at her and said, "Goodnight sweet princess."

And then he disappeared into the night. She smiled and whispered, "Goodnight my sweet prince."


End file.
